1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf club head made of a hollow metal, which is formed of a plastic metal, particularly, a high-strength Al-based alloy manufactured by a rapid solidifying method, or the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, golf clubs, such as drivers having a metal or alloy head, called a metal wood, have been developed, so that balls can be stroked to fly over a long carry in a more accurate direction by an easy stroking technique. In addition, it has been proposed to provide various kinds of metal woods having a head made of titanium or a titanium alloy which has light weight and is superior in force of repulsion and corrosion resistance to other metals or alloys. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 4-367678 discloses a golf club head made of titanium and a titanium alloy. Another proposal using duralumin has been also made.
Strong and light materials have been desired as materials for golf club heads, and stainless steel, titanium, titanium alloy and duralumin have heretofore been used. However, although stronger and lighter heads capable of providing far longer carry are desired, there has not yet been a material which can fully satisfy such a demand.